Lemon Polish
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb attempt to polish their dad's shoes. Takes place before 'Scary Movie.'


**This takes place a few days before 'Scary Movie'. In reference to Phineas threatening Ferb with a 'soak his dad's shoes in lemon juice' story. **

**This goes out to Spacepotato2 for recommending it. :) Enjoy! I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Lawrence came home one rainy day. He was very grumpy and tired after a long day of work. He huddled closer in his jacket and groaned as he stepped into another puddle.<p>

"My best shoes…" he mumbled looking down at his shoes, "I'll have to polish them once they dry off…"

He walked up to the front of the house and opened the door.

"I'm home!" he called out, "Anybody here?"

He heard two pair of feet rushing down the stairs in a hurry. Before Lawrence knew it, his son and stepson were running up to him and hugging his legs. He chuckled as he picked each one up and laid a kiss on their head.

"What a way to come home… what have you boys been up to today?"

Phineas smiled, "Ferb and I tricked out our roller skates so we could roll upside down on the ceiling without leaving marks!"

Ferb nodded in agreement at this.

Lawrence chuckled and ruffled each of his boy's hair, "Ah… such imaginations you two have…"

The boys watched as their dad hung up his coat and took off his soaking wet shoes. Lawrence sighed as he set his shoes aside,

"And these were a gift from Linda… I'll have to polish them up and try to get them looking brand new again."

He shot the boys one last smile before walking off to find his lovely wife. After he left, Phineas walked over to the shoes and inspected them.

"I don't see the problem," Phineas spoke, "sure they're a little wet, but won't they dry off and be okay?"

Ferb looked closer at the shoes and shook his head.

"No? Well why not?"

"They're leather," Ferb explained, "when leather gets wet it can shrink and crack."

"Aw that's a shame… too bad we can't do anything about it…"

Suddenly both boys shot each other a knowing look.

Phineas grinned, "Ferb are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ferb nodded.

"Perfect… let's go get some nachos then."

Ferb frowned in confusion as Phineas laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding… let's go find something to clean and polish dad's shoes with."

Both boys darted into the kitchen and skidded to a stop. Their parents weren't in the room, so they had a perfect chance to surprise them. Phineas thought for moment,

"Hm… what should we use to clean and polish the shoes?"

Ferb thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. He opened up a cabinet underneath the counter and drew out some lemon-scented wood cleaner.

Phineas frowned, "How would that work?"

Ferb shrugged, "Whenever mum uses it on the wood, the wood always looks shinier afterwards."

Phineas's face lit up, "Ferb you're a genius. Hang on let me get some paper towels…"

After the boys grabbed what they needed, they darted back into the hallway and sat down on the floor. They each grabbed a shoe and both exchanged glances.

Phineas motioned to him, "You go first…"

Ferb nodded his head as he picked up the can of cleaner. He gave it a shake and spayed the shoe all over. He handed the cleaner to his brother and started wiping the shoe. Phineas sprayed the shoe he held and began wiping his as well. They kept spraying and wiping for another minute or so, before Phineas frowned,

"Ferb this isn't working. Sure they smell okay, but they aren't getting any shinier."

Ferb looked down at the shoe he held and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we need something with more lemon in it? Isn't that what makes the wood shinier?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's try it, why don't you go get the lemon juice and I'll grab a bucket."

Ferb nodded as he got up to retrieve the juice. Phineas got up and ran to a closet where his mom kept the mop and bucket. They met back in the hallway and set the bucket and juice next to the shoes. Ferb popped open the lid to the juice and dumped it into the bucket. Phineas looked inside of it and sighed,

"There's not enough in there to cover the shoes…"

Ferb nodded and grabbed a bottle of water he also brought out and dumped that in as well. Now the bucket was full enough. Phineas handed the shoes to Ferb and watched as his brother set them in. Phineas wrinkled his nose,

"Ugh… that lemon smells so sour. I really hope it helps dad's shoes."

Ferb nodded as he splashed the lemon water all over the shoes. After about a minute or so Ferb took the shoes out and set them off to the side. Phineas frowned,

"Now what? Do we wait for them to dry?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess let's leave them and see what happens…"

After the boys dumped the lemon water out the door and put everything away, they settled into the living room and started watching TV. A few minutes later their dad came in and sat down with them.

"Hello boys," he spoke, "what are you-" Lawrence stopped when a strong lemon smell filled his nose, "Whoa… what smells so lemony?"

The boys shared a small glance in between each other before looking back at the TV. Linda then came walking in,

"Ugh… it smells like sour lemon in the hallway."

Lawrence frowned, "I can smell it a bit in here too. It's very peculiar…"

Ferb casually smelled his hands and realized they smelled like lemon. He quickly sat on his hands and looked at the TV innocently.

"I didn't clean anything with the lemon cleaner today," Linda spoke, "and even if I did it never smells like this. I don't know where it could be coming from…"

Lawrence looked at the boys, "Do you two smell it too?"

Phineas suddenly hopped up, "Uh… I have to go to the bathroom… bad."

"Okay well… go on then…"

"Um… Ferb has to go too."

Ferb gave him an 'I do?' look, and Phineas shot him a 'just follow me' look. Ferb looked up at his dad and nodded as he hopped of the couch and followed his brother out.

Once they reached the stairs, Ferb whispered, "What was that for?"

Phineas returned the whisper, "Mom and dad didn't look very pleased to be smelling lemon juice, so imagine what will happen if they realized you dipped dad's shoes in a bucket of lemon juice."

Ferb shot him a look, "Me? You helped too!"

"Shh… it was your idea."

Ferb shook his head.

"Yeah it was, you're the one who came up with the whole lemon polish stuff. Therefore, you started it and I went along with it."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Fine I started it… but you can't tell mom or dad. They might get mad at me… or us."

"I won't... for now at least," Phineas grinned, "this is perfect, I have something on you for once. Sometime I may use it against you…"

Ferb groaned and gave his brother a small shove before walking off. Phineas frowned,

"Where are you going?"

Ferb paused and gave him a puzzled look, "To the bathroom… that's why I came up with you in the first place."

"You mean you really do have to go?"

Ferb nodded and continued his walk to the bathroom.

Phineas stood in place for a second before shrugging his shoulders and walking into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review? :)<strong>


End file.
